Friends? Lovers? Which one?
by Garfunkelzsnugglebunny
Summary: Tomoyo is an awkward girl and one day bumps into a new guy. with his blue hair he catches her heart. is he the one she is destined for? E&T (little bit S&S). 3rd fic written!
1. The meeting and a cliffy

Friends? Lovers? Which one? A beautiful girl with raven hair walked through the mall on her own with many shopping bags on her arm. This girls name was Tomoyo. Tomoyo was an awkward person. She had 2 friends and was semi friends with her friend's boyfriend. She was always alone at home cause her mom worked all the time. To add to her kinda bad life she had a lot of weird boyfriends that always ended up the same at the end. They were on drugs or cheated on her. She hated that so much she gave up last year on boyfriends. She knew she needed a vacation but her mom wouldn't let her go alone so she had to find someone who wanted to go with her.  
  
Sakura and her boyfriend were inseparable. Tatsuko was always busy with her volounteer job so she couldn't leave. So she had no one to go with.  
  
Tomoyo so deep in her thoughts wasn't looking where she was going and walked straight into someone. She dropped her bags and fell on her butt. She looked up with her sparkling purple eyes. She had never seen anything like this person before. He had light navy blue hair and night sky blue eyes. He held out a hand to her. "I'm so sorry ma'am I wasn't paying attention!"  
  
"It's not your fault it's quite all right with me but I feel sorry myself so I should be apologizing!"  
  
"Its all right no need for it"  
  
She got to her feet and was eye level with him. She lightly blushed and he just smiled sweetly. "I'm Eriol Hiragazawa. Nice to meet you and your name is?"  
  
"Tomoyo Daijou. Nice to meet you too!"  
  
"I know we just met but would you like to come to eat lunch?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded lightly trying to hide a blush come to her cheeks.  
  
They sat at the lunch place laughing and getting to know each other.  
  
"Your starting at the University of Japan in Kyoto too? That's where I go to school!"  
  
"Great you can help me find my classes!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Who do you hang out with?"  
  
"Not a lot of people. I hang with my friends Tatsuko, Sakura, and Sakura's boyfriend Syaoron. They are my kinda close friends."  
  
"Cool introduce me on Monday!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
They talked on and on until about 4:30 p.m. Eriol left and Tomoyo waved her hand as she watched him drive off she walked towards the bus stop when all of a sudden Eriol pulled up on her side.  
  
"Would you like a ride home?"  
  
"Umm. Sure I guess!"  
  
She hopped in and put her bags in back. "I have to make a quick stop by my sisters house to drop off some of the things I bought for her and then you can tell me where to go from there to get to your house."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Minutes later they arrived in front of a cute little cottage. They walked out of the car with the stuff for his sister. They knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello? Eriol hi!" his sister opened the door and hugged him lightly making him drop the bags on the ground. Tomoyo went and picked them up for her and handed them to her.  
  
"Hi I'm Nakuru. Im Eriols sister. Eriol she's so pretty and nice."  
  
Eriol blushed "Nakuru this is Tomoyo I met her at the mall. She goes to the University of Japan in Kyoto just like I will!"  
  
"Great then I guess you two will get a long better than I thought."  
  
They both blushed at his sisters comment.  
  
Later they left her house and drove down the road. Eriol was paying attention to the road and then turned towards Tomoyo and said " Tomoyo would you turn the radio on to the number 3. She pressed the button and the song Baby boy was being played.  
  
Baby Boy you stay on my mind, fulfill my fantasies. I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams. Baby boy not a day goes by without my fantasies. I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams.  
  
"I love this song!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"That's cool."  
  
Tomoyo looked confused first he was all nice but then when she turned the music on and mentioned she liked this song he turned scary. He looked at her and smiled a fake-o smile at her.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm just having bad memories about the past. I will tell you sometime later."  
  
Tomoyo was still concerned but put it to the back of her mind.  
When they pulled up in front of her house it was about 5:15 and they waved to each other and he drove off. She smiled and walked in to a weird surprise. There was her boyfriend from last year. "Jasy what are doing here I told you I don't want to see you anymore!" Tomoyo pointed her finger to the door. "Out!"  
  
He made it look like he was going towards the door but as he reached for the door knob he quickly turned around and sprung towards Tomoyo. He pinned her to the floor.  
  
"Get off you freak!"  
  
"I will as soon as I get an answer!"  
  
"What? Your hurting me!"  
  
"You hurt me too. Ok my question is, are you free on Thursday this week?"  
  
"Like I would go anywhere with you!"  
  
"Well on Thursday night is the new nightclubs opening and I was wondering if you were going?"  
  
"Psh no I have better things to do like study for the end of the 3rd quarter exams!! Duh!!"  
  
"Whatever if you decide to come then im always free heres my card."  
  
He got up and left. Tomoyo looked at the card and ripped up and threw it out the door into the street. She walked in and slammed the door when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo speaking!" "Sakura!! Whats wrong?" "Ill be there as soon as I can!"  
  
She hung up the phone and grabbed her coat walked out the door and hopped into her black and purple Voltzwagon beetle car. She drove as fast as she could down the street. 


	2. An unexpected thing and Eriols house

Hello sorry for not updating for a while! School is such a drag with studying for semester exams and on top of that science fair. So I hope that this chapter will make you all very happy! -Garfunkelzsnugglebunny By the way what your going to read next isn't quite like you would expect. ^o^! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tomoyo drove up the street and parked her car. She walked quickly down the street and up to Sakura's porch. Something strange was going on it didn't look like Sakura's house but it was the right address. Tomoyo couldn't put her finger on it until. "Aha! This house has been redecorated!" She stepped back and looked at the house, top to bottom and it was a big kero head yellow face, eyes, and ears. Everything! Tomoyo got one of those anime sweatdrops. "Why is this an emergency?" Sakura stepped out the door to see a very confused Tomoyo standing there staring at the redecorated house. "Strange isn't it Tomoyo?" "Strange its beyond strange its awkward and what the heck happened to the lawn?" The lawn was mowed and planted with sakura trees everywhere. "well actually im not sure but.." She was interrupted by Tomoyo's phone ringing. "Hello?" "I'm at Sakura's house!" "It's a big yellow bears head on the street 3 blocks from my house" "sure you cant miss it!" "Ok see you in a bit" "u huh! bai." "Who was that?" Sakura asked puzzled. "my new friend, Hiragazawa Eriol." "Oh really?" Sakura grinned evilly. "Don't get any ideas. Mrs. Syaoran" She got her back. ~Tomoyo P.O.V.~ She shot me a glare and then smiled. I knew she had something knew to say. When I noticed she wasn't saying anything! I looked at her she was staring past me. I quickly turned around. There was Eriol sitting in his car looking as hot as ever, and smiling like always. "What's up Tomoyo?" he asked coolly. "N-nothing!" I studdered. He had never looked that hot before. I mean I only met him today! He looked at me confused. "You ok?" he asked. "Fine!" I finally got a hold of my voice. "Well are you coming or not?" "Hold on!" I turned towards where Sakura was but she wasn't there. Apparently she had gone inside. Maybe to get her camera that I gave her last year. I hurriedly got to the car and jumped in and ushered him to drive on. He finally pushed the pedal to the medal. The wind in my face felt nice. I last saw sakura run out of her house with her pink camera in her hand and stuck my tongue at her. She did the same back as we turned down the street and drove down the road. I looked over at Eriol who was just keeping his eye on the road. He pulled over in front of a huge black and white mansion. I had never seen such a house. It was huge. Eriol got out of the car and opened my side of the door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out. When we got to the door he opened it with a key and we entered a huge entry room with the chandelier and spiral staircase crap. (I know I know I ruined the moment by saying crap but hey this is my fic! ^o^) "Wow" I said under my breath, "This is amazing who else lives here?" "It's just me" he said calmly looking at me. I turned over to him, "doesn't it get scary at night all alone?" "Not really I like the peace and quiet it gives me!" he paused and looked down. I looked at him. "Is something wrong?" "No" he said looking up "nothing that should worry you k?" "You sure you don't want to tell me?" I asked. He nodded lightly. After a moment of silence he spoke. "Tomoyo?" he said scratching his head "if you don't mind.would you like to have a few friends here and we could well I don't know.have a slumber party or whatever?" he blushed when he said this. I smiled lightly. "Sure!!" We made phone calls half the day. I got Sakura, Syaoran and Tatsuko to come and he got some of his other friends. "Sorry I don't know many people who like me!" "Nonsense I think only a few people should come anyway.I got my friend bri, Eric, and Sam to come so I only have a few friends too." ~Normal P.O.V.~ This made Tomoyo feel a whole lot better. He had a few friends like her. Even more it made her feel like they had a lot in common. Later that evening all of the friends showed up and tomoyo and eriol had set up rooms for people. Syaoran and Sakura would sleep in one and the others would have to decide later. (ohoho!) Sakura and Syaoran were first to come and they set their stuff in their room. Then Tatsuko came and we set her stuff in a room. All of Eriols friends came in one car. Apparently Sam and Bri are going out so we all decided that we would play matchmaker for Eric and Tatsuko. The first thing we did was play I've never (if you don't know what that is it's really fun but it can get out of hand! But only for really sick minded people lol) Heres how the circle went: Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura, Tatsuko, Eric, Bri, and Sam. Eriol went first. "I've never.. Owned a dog." "Damn! Eriol your cheating!" Sam yelled. "Well it's the truth and you cant stop me from saying it. What do I want you to do... I know go in the closet and yell at the top of your lungs "I love my perverted boyfriend!" Sam looked disgusted and after much pleading he did it unpleased and came out of the closet bright red. Bri playfully said "I didn't know my boyfriend was gay!?!?!" Everyone burst out laughing. Next was Tomoyo. "I've never.. Lived anywhere but Japan." Eriol and Syaoran groaned. Tomoyo made them do the chicken dance in girl's bikinis and as before but even louder everyone laughed. The game went on until it was time for TRUTH OR DARE! Sakura span the bottle first. (the forfeit is to run up and down the street yelling im a nude pervert 4 times lol) It pointed to Eriol. 'o goody' she thought. An evil smile spread across her face. "Eriol I dare you to kiss Tomoyo on the lips until I say you can stop. Don't worry I wont make you suffocate." Eriol blushed hard. Same with Tomoyo. He liked her but this was a bit much. He didn't want to run up and down his street only because all his neighbors knew him too well and they may never speak to him again after this. So he went up to Tomoyo who was thinking the same thing. He bent over to kiss her. Their lips locked! After about 10 seconds Sakura finally said "you can stop riiiiiiiiight NOW!" She emphasized the now. But they kissed on... everyone stared a bit. When they did break it off everyone clapped loudly. Syaoran muttered under his breath. "I thought this guy wasn't that type! He wouldn't give his heart away to a girl he just met!" All Eriol and Tomoyo could do was get lost in each others gaze. Sakura snapped them out of it and they played the last dare was from Eric to Tomoyo. "I dare you to share a room and bed with Eriol tonight and this one is mandatory no forfeit because this is the last dare!" Just to make it worse he had to do that but Eriol and Tomoyo didn't seem to mind. Everyone went off to bed and this was how the rooms were set : Sakura and Syaoran, Sam and Bri, Eriol and Tomoyo, and Eric and Tatsuko. Eric and Tatsuko had gotton to know each other well thanks to the others la-la-la.  
  
Eriols room-  
  
Tomoyo gazed at his ALL blue room!  
  
He smiled. It soon faded because he had a painful memorie again.  
  
He lay on his bed thinking. She put her stuff down and sat next to him.  
  
"You know, Eriol, I have never kissed anyone like that before. I had many boyfriends but I never really thought that your kiss would be any different." She slightly blushed.  
  
He grabbed her waist and pulled her next to him. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. Both of them shot up when the door creaked open and Sakura came in.  
  
"Eriol? The bathroom in our room is broken can you fix it?"  
  
He nodded and left the room. He peeked his head in again. "you can take a shower you know while im gone k?"  
  
She nodded and he left again. She took a shower and came out in her towel. Eriol came back in and she screamed when he turned around to see her with a towel around her and in her hair.  
  
"Ack! Sorry Tomoyo." He turned around quickly.  
  
She changed and decided to scare him while he was turned around. But the ever expectant Eriol knew what she was up to but played along. She was about to grab him but he instead whipped around and grabbed her waist pulling her into a full on passionate kiss. She melted in the kiss. This one was better than the first one!  
  
When they broke it off he let her go and she went over to the big bed and slid under the covers to fall asleep. Eriol dimmed the lights and took a shower himself. He came out to a-what looked like a sleeping Tomoyo or a lump in the bed. He got changed into some dark blue boxers and slid under the covers he pulled his arm around tomoyo and pulled her closer to him and then he heard something like crying. It was Tomoyo! He turned her around and saw tears in her eyes. She hugged Eriol tightly. He hugged her back and then looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?" "I-I c-cant face him Eriol! I'm so scared!" "What are you talking about Tomoyo?" He was very confused. Who was this HIM! "My recent boyfriend, he makes random visits and he wont leave me alone. Some how he knows where I am all the time. He even had the nerve to come HERE while you were in the shower! He came earlier today when you dropped me off and invited me to a dance club on Thursday and then just a minute ago he. he." She burst into new tears. He pet her hair and pulled her closer to him. She looked at him. "What did he say Tomoyo?" "He said that he would hurt me if I didn't show up on Thursday! I don't want to go Eriol!" Eriol all of a sudden remembered his plane trip to Japan.  
  
Flashback  
  
Eriol deep in thought was thinking about how Japan would be. Who would be his new friends and what new adventures at the University he would have.  
  
Then a deep dark voice came in his head.  
  
"Hello. when you get to Japan your heart will be taken by a girl and your future will fall apart unless you find a way to stop it. Remember this is fair warning stay away from." Eriol couldn't make out the last part of his sentence because the stewardess was passing a pepsi to him and she called to him loudly to wake him up out of his thought.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Eriol wasn't sure but maybe the last part of that sentence was Tomoyo?!  
  
Tomoyo had stopped crying but was breathing hard.  
  
"TOMOYO" Eriol yelled concerned "Stay awake don't pass out!"  
  
Too late! She fell asleep. Her head in his chest.  
  
He thought to himself 'What did she do to deserve this kind of treatment.' Eriol soon fell asleep and had a terrible nightmare  
  
Nightmare  
  
Walking through a long dark hallway with many doors he walked all the way to the end of the hallway  
  
He goes to the door and he hears crying. He sees someone crying in the bed  
  
"Tomoyo?" He pulls the covers off but instead a big black figure rushes towards his head and---"  
  
"Ah!" Eriol bolted up out of his sleep and noticed that it was only a dream. He looked down to see Tomoyo with puffy cheeks asleep. "Only a dream" he breathed "it was only a dream." He got out of bed and put on black cargo pants with a blue baggy shirt. When he looked at the bed he saw Tomoyo sit up and rub her eyes. He sat down next to her. He pulled her close "I won't ever, ever let anyone hurt you!" Tomoyo blushed and smiled and nuzzled his neck. He helped her up and she showered and came out in a purple spaghetti strap shirt that said "Hot Chick" with a picture of a chickie on fire. (I made that up!) He laughed "It suits you Tomoyo!" He giggled and they held hands walking down stairs. As they entered the kitchen they noticed that Eric was with Tatsuko laughing getting to know each other. They hadn't noticed Tomoyo and Eriol so they kept talking. Tomoyo pulled Eriol out of the kitchen and said "We should leave them to get to know each other don't you think?" "You know best!" They walked outside into the garden and sat under a Sakura tree. Eriol and Tomoyo talked about the night before and decided that Tomoyo would go to the dance club on Thursday. If he walks up to her she would play along with his game (unless it involved sex) and then Eriol would show up unexpectedly and then he and Tomoyo could flirt and tease him by randomly kissing him. They had enough time to plan this out and put finishing touches on the plan before they saw Syaoran and Sakura by the little garden waterfall kissing each other. Eriol and Tomoyo laughed and kissed too. But something still ached in Eriols mind, heart, and stomach. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hello did that satisfy you? Any suggestions for the next chappie? Just to tell you I want to get to the club plan in the next chapter don't worry this is not going to take long to update if I get ideas k? -Garfunkelzsnugglebunny 


End file.
